Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution (Julian Bernardino Style) Outro.
Here is the ending sequence to Thomas 2: The Great Escape/Thomas 2: Revolution by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox - Percy the Small Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Murfy - Toby the Tram Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Teensies - Stepney the Bluebell Engine, Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Teensies *Ly the Fairy - Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Sssssam - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *Carmen the Whale - Tillie the Little Engine That Could (from The Little Engine That Could) *Clark - Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Polokus - Bertie the Bus (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox's Children - Skarloey the Narrow Gauge Engine, Rheneas the Narrow Gauge Engine, Peter Sam the Narrow Gauge Engine, and Trevor the Traction Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Uglette - Mavis the Quarry Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bzzit - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Admiral Razorbeard - Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Dennis the Lazy Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ninjaws - S.C.Ruffey the Foolish Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) *Zombie Chickens - Bulgy the Bus (from Thomas and Friends) *Axel - Iron Arry the Smelters Yard Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Foutch - Iron Bert the Smelters Yard Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Umber (a.k.a. Coloccus) - Cranky (from Thomas and Friends) *Robo-Pirates - Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney (from Thomas and Friends) *Jano - George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) *Grolem 13 - Bulstrode the Barge (from Thomas and Friends) *The Robot Dinosaur - The Chinese Dragon (from Thomas and Friends) *Hardrox - Sir Handel the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bimbette - Lady the Magical Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Brainox - Tyke (from Tom and Jerry) *Catastrox - Grampus (from TUGS) *Globber - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Globs - Dumbo (from Dumbo) *Oktette - Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) *Lums - Red Coins (from Mario) *The General (from Tonic Trouble) - The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) *The Minisaurus Beasts - The Animals (from Bambi) *Spiders - Razoul and his guards (Aladdin) *Jano's Guards - Dantinis (from Croc) *Caterpillars - Monkeys (Jungle Book) *Biditank - Tai Lung (from Kung Fu Panda) *Chenille - The Wicked Queen Grimhilde (as a Witch Hag Form) (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *and more Transcript *Thomas: (with his calm face) Hello guys. I'm alive. (the engines gasp and cheer when Thomas, with his astounded face, arrives and shakes his hand with Percy's, when his and Percy's children hug into Thomas as all the other engines cheer for Thomas) *Henry: Mawage. Mawage is wot bwings us togeder today. Mawage, that bwessed awangment, that dweam wifin a dweam... And wuv, tru wuv, will fowow you foweva... So tweasure your wuv. Have you the wing? And that means now that you're both man an' wife. (the engines cheer with delight until the screen fades out) Category:Julian Bernardino